dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Prom, Chapter ten
Chapter ten of The Prom. Story Two days later, the prom arrives. The two teens had to wear something formal, but all Kit could find was dark-blue pants and a greenish vest, he's allowed to bring his hat. Rey was wearing a golden-dress. Their intended plane was down at the docks where cruise-ships were of course. Baloo was driving them over in Rebecca's car as she had some business to attend to. "So what kind of plane was it again?" Baloo asks, "a Sud-Est SE.200 Amphitrite, similar to the Spruce Moose and Titanium Turkey" Kit describes as they arrive at the docks, a lot of other kids were present as well. "Well have fun you two" Baloo bids and drives off. The duo stood nervous: this would be either's first-date officially, but they were more worried on how everyone else would take their relationship. The first plane they came to was a Latécoère 631: another aquatic airliner, but not the one they were looking for, which was to it's left, "oh there it is" Kit points having found the Amphitrite they were supposed to go to and see a lot of familiar teenagers present: the Amphitrite was similar to the Spruce Moose in many ways; it had six-engines and the interior was quite similar, the only difference was that it had the twin-tail form; meaning the tailplane had two rudders on both ends, "hey Kit you made it" Ernie calls out: he was wearing black-pants, blue-shirt and a darker-blue jacket, next to him was his own girlfriend Emily: a female-hyena wearing a whitish-dress, Ernie met her a few years ago and they hit it off, "hey Ernie" Kit and Rey greet, "I honestly didn't think you'd make it, with that surgery and all" Emily remarks noticing the shaved-spot on Kit's abdomen and the scar in the middle of it, "well the doctor said to take it easy after the stitches dissolved, and I'm hoping to do just that" Kit prayed showing the scar, making Ernie whistle at it, "that's some scar" he comments making Kit blush, Rey looked around and noticed some people were giving them looks, just as she feared, "maybe this wasn't a good idea after all" she notes, the hyenas noticed but shook their heads, "ah don't worry about them, I think you make a great couple" Emily remarks, making the two orphans smile. A little while later, everybody boards the Amphitrite-airliner and after letting a Lioré et Olivier LeO H-47-flying-boat (another airliner with dual propellers: two facing forward, and two facing backward in a push-pull-configuration) pass by the Amphitrite backs out and turns left, stopping momentarily to allow a Short Empire mail/passenger-flying-boat dock, the Amphitrite backs up a little more and speeds off. Once airborne they gave the signal that the passengers were clear to walk around. Unfortunately Kit and Rey still couldn't cope with some of the looks everybody was giving them. A jellyfish-waiter shows up offering to take their order and they got a large-pizza they were sharing (and an offensive comment about their relationship). Right now Kit was telling one of his adventures to Rey: the one about the whale Moby-Dimple. "No way, you guys were able to transport a live whale?" she gasped, "it does sound crazy, but if we didn't poor Moby would spend the rest of his life abused" Kit expressed, "well I'm glad you did do it, I would've done the same thing" Rey remarks, Kit smiles, after they finished the pizza, they were checked on for dessert, but they refused so to getaway from the jellyfish's next insult, or tried to, "I still think those two are weird" he mutters, not knowing that Ernie and Emily were right behind him, "ahem" the former coughed loudly, startling the cnidarian, "are you making fun of my friends?" he demanded, "uh no no I was just commenting on their unique relationship: yeah you don't see interspecies romance everyday" the jellyfish stammers defensively, "you better be" Ernie warned and he and Emily walk off. After dessert, the bear and dinosaur wandered into the observation room, which adjoined the dining room. In that dimly-illuminated setting, the lighted buildings of Cape Suzette were visible through large ceiling-to-floor windows. They sank onto one of the fourteen plush sofas: seven on each side of the room, facing the magnificent vista as they flied through downtown Cape Suzette. "Oh Kit, isn't it marvelous?" Rey gushed eagerly taking in the sights, "I knew Cape Suzette was beautiful, but this is something else" she adds, "yeah, something else" Kit murmured thinking that his girlfriend looked uncommonly pretty this evening, catching his eyes fixated on her instead of the city, Rey blushed, feeling her pulse quicken, pushing it away for now she decided to lighten the mood by keeping the conversation light, "hey there's the Cunningham's apartment" the Eoraptor gestured to a building constructed around a waterfall, "I wonder if anyone moved in yet" she adds "good question" Kit notes, "and I wonder if the other's saw us flying by" Rey wondered. Right in Higher-for-Hire's watch-tower, Ramón Baloo and Riven were watching with binoculars hoping to catch the plane passing by. They missed it when it took off, but they see it coming around, "there they go" Ramon points. Back in the Amphitrite, Kit and Rey remain gazing romantically. "Look-e there Rey, all the lights are on in Khan's tower, I heard he makes his guys work sixteen hours a day, you'll never catch Baloo working that hard, no sir-e" Kit says, "I'd like to see him run the place" Rey joked, "then he'd be a spoiled-sport completely" Kit retorts, he draped an arm on the back of the seat, then casually slid it onto Rey's shoulders, he was pleased when she leaned her head against him. The airliner slowly made a U-turn and headed towards the cliffs. Lights of the cliff markers, passing airplanes, and houses situated on the cliffs drifted by. "Hey guys" Ernie greets as he and Emily join them, "anyone giving you a hard time?" Emily asks concerned, "so far no" Kit answered, they then look out the big-window outside, "look at the stars! they're so clear tonight" Rey squealed, "wonderful, Raptor" he replied, paying more attention to her bright eyes than the bright stars, she blushed at his first time addressing her by her old nickname, then she caught sight of a shooting-star "ooh! a shooting star, did you see it Kit?" she states, "quick, make a wish" Ernie said, Rey squeezed her eyes shut, but before she could wish for anything, Emily murmured "that plane sure came close", the other's eyes flew open, and they see another plane zoom by, "there it is again" Emily remarks: indeed some Messerschmitt Me 309-fighter-planes were constantly zipping by, along with some Messerschmitt Me 609-fighters: both were invented by the Swatzis, but the former became a failure in testing, it was meant to succeed the Messerschmitt Bf 109-fighter and resembles that fighter very much, except in the landing-gear which had the tricycle-version (meaning it has a nose-wheel, which most single-engine fighters lack) rather than the traditional tail-wheel kind, the Me 609 was a planned aircraft, but it never got brought to life, it was essentially two Me 309s connected to each other, making it a twin-fuselage aircraft (which differs from the twin-boom tail 'cause the entire planes were joined together by a central-wing), though only the left-fuselage had a cockpit, what the four teenagers notice the most was that they didn't have Swatzi-symbols on them, but pirate-ones, their blood suddenly goes cold, "oh no: air pirates" Ernie said wearily, "so much for taking it easy" Kit lamented: in his current state he was about to get some excitement much too soon. Stay tuned for The Prom, Chapter eleven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction